


(all its own work, no) vacation

by colazitron



Series: 2019 December Holiday Fic Countdown [5]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Tent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: Isak and Even are feeling a little frisky after waking up on the morning of their overnigh camping trip.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Series: 2019 December Holiday Fic Countdown [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559638
Comments: 16
Kudos: 192





	(all its own work, no) vacation

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** for anon, who asked for a morning after of the d/s camping sex fic

When Isak wakes it's still early. Out here in nature there's no way for them to shield against the early rise of the sun, so when Isak rolls over and checks the time on his phone to see that it's only a little past seven in the morning he's not exactly surprised. Briefly he wonders if there are fancy tents with blackout fabric, but he feels rested enough that he doesn't mind the early rising.

Even is stretched out beside him, his arm probably uncomfortably asleep from where Isak's head has been lying on it. Truthfully he doesn't know how Even can sleep like that. Cuddling is great and all, but Isak isn't a fan of feeling pinned down when he's trying to sleep. He always ends up slipping out from underneath Even.

The morning isn't exactly quiet outside their tent – treetops rustling with a slight breeze, birds singing up a storm, something or other moving in the underbrush and, if he listens closely, the stream nearby gurgling just as happily as it did last night.

Isak isn't exactly feeling quiet either.

Last night plays on his mind like a slideshow of happy memories and sense impressions – the feeling of Even's mouth and hands all over him, touching every square centimeter of his body languidly enough to drive Isak completely insane. There's always a peculiar kind of peace there, in that place where all of Even's touches feel fantastic, but he's not straining to come, not rushing for a finish line. It makes everything feel heightened and less overwhelming at the same time, the gentle lap of a low tide at the shore of Isak's skin, constant and full of promise, rather than the big waves of the rush of orgasm threatening to pull him under.

It leaves him feeling sated and keyed up at the same time, every limb, every fingertip, every toe tingling with the pleasure of things that have been and the pleasure of things that could be.

“You're too awake,” Even grumbles without opening his eyes, using the arm he's still got thrown over Isak's waist to pull him closer, Isak's face slotting into the side of his neck where it's a little darker.

Isak could just snuggle closer, close his eyes and go back to sleep. That would be a perfectly viable option.

But he can feel the bruises on his chest and thighs, gentle pulses of not-quite-pain reminding him that Even put them there, and then Even's hand strays from his waist down to grab at his ass, a squeeze that's more than half-awake, and-- well.

It doesn't seem like Even's planning on going back to sleep either.

Isak hitches his leg up higher, over Even's hip so he can press it between his thighs, nudge at his cock where it's half-hard already.

“You don't seem all that sleepy either,” he comments idly, pressing a kiss to Even's neck and then following the line of his jaw to his lips, rolling up onto his elbows in the process so he can hover over Even and kiss him properly.

Even hums, pleased, and runs both of his hands all the way from Isak's shoulders down to his ass. He squeezes a little there and grins into the kiss when it makes Isak's breath hitch.

“Can't sleep when you're next to me all keyed up,” Even whispers, every word a brush of his lips against Isak's.

Isak laughs quietly.

“You sure I'm the one keyed up?” he asks, rubbing his thigh deliberately against where Even's dick has been steadily filling, straining up to meet Isak's skin.

Even's hips buck up, and Isak would think it's involuntary if Even weren't grinning up at him, weren't tightening his grip on Isak's ass with one hand and slipping a finger of the other between his cheeks to rub at where he's tacky with remnants of lube and dried come.

“Well, if it's both of us then maybe we should do something about that?” Isak suggests lightly, still grinning down at Even.

Even grins back and rubs at Isak's hole a little harder, making zings of electricity shooting up his spine.

“That what you want?” he asks.

Isak rolls his hips to rub his own rapidly filling dick against Even's hip, leaning down to take another kiss from his mouth.

“Yeah,” he says when he pulls back. “That's what I want.”

Even hums a little and then shifts his grip on Isak, pulling on his hips a little. “Come up here then.”

Isak shuffles around, knees spread wide over Even's chest and walks himself up over his torso, Even encouraging him higher and higher until he can take the tip of Isak's dick into his open mouth.

The first touch of Even's wet tongue, the heat in his mouth, makes Isak bite his lip to hold back a noise. Fuck, it feels so good. It always feels so good, but it's something else like this – kneeling above Even's head, his own almost bumping into the roof of the tent, the air inside a little stuffy and feeling like it gets hotter with every panting breath.

Even moans around his dick, the sensation of it making Isak feel like he's shivering down to his bones. The temptation to fuck Even's mouth, even just a little, itches in all his joints, but he knows that Even likes doing this himself, enjoys the strain in his neck from bobbing his head, the way it feels to actively suck Isak off, not just offer himself up to be used. So he keeps himself still, only runs his hands through Even's hair to card it back off his face and feel it brush between his fingers.

Even's eyes are shiny and hot when he looks up at Isak, the blue in them bright enough to make Isak think of only poetic things like clear summer skies and lake shores and sapphires. His cheeks are hollow around where he's still bobbing his head over as much of Isak's dick as he can reach, and he's brought one hand around Isak to wrap around the rest of him that he can't get into his mouth like this.

It feels like so much – the suction, the warmth of his hand, the tickler of his tongue on the head of Isak's cock. Isak's not really awake enough to have built up any kind of defence against it. Not that he'd want to.

Isak's not going to last. The sensations are too easy to fall into, Even's rhythm too exactly what gets Isak off fast and hard, so even when he slows and puts his head back down, encourages Isak to push his dick over Even's tongue in shallow thrusts, Isak knows he won't be able to hold back.

“'m gonna come so fast, baby,” Isak breathes, watches the way Even's eyes flutter at the declaration. “You're so fucking good at that.”

Even moans against and then pulls off, takes a few heaving breaths and says, “Do it in my mouth.”

Isak's toes curl and he pulls Even back onto his dick by the hair, hips rolling in sharp, shallow bursts, the tip of his dick sliding of the valley of Even's tongue and up against the slightly rough skin of his palate.

The arousal in his gut pulls tighter, a rubber band about to snap, and then Even twists his wrist over where he's still stroking him, hollows his cheeks just a little bit more and that's it for Isak.

He tumbles over the edge with a quiet cry, hoarse and half bitten off, spilling himself into Even's mouth.

Even lets him ride out the waves of it until it gets almost a little bit too much and only then pulls off, face more than just a little red and breathing ragged.

“Fuck. Fuck, Isak, please, touch me,” he pants, and it's only now that Isak realises that Even's jerking himself off behind Isak's back. Judging by the way he bites his lip and sucks it into his mouth, the way his eyes go unfocused, he's close too, not far behind Isak, and so Isak scoots back just a little, spread his legs wider so he can get his fingers on Even's nipples and pinch then both, just this side of hard.

Even cries out and bucks up underneath him, this time definitely involuntarily, throwing his head back and baring his throat to Isak. He can't curve over well enough to suck on it, but he can run one hand up over it gently while the other twists and pulls on Even's nipple a little, can cradle Even's jaw for a moment before he fucks two fingers into his mouth, rubbing over his tongue.

Even's groan comes out a little garbled, spit getting Isak's fingers wet immediately, running out his mouth a little and getting him messier.

“Come on,” Isak says, pushes down onto Even's tongue and gives his nipple another sharp pinch. “Come on, baby, come.”

Even moans again, eyes squeezing shut and his whole body shaking a little underneath Isak as the wet of his release hits Isak in the lower back. Isak hums and watches the way Even's face opens up to orgasm, feels his body ride it out. He's so gorgeous like this. He's always gorgeous, but Isak loves seeing him like this; a little filthy and a little out of control. There's such intimacy to getting to see him like this.

When Even's eyes open again Isak scoots back, puts his hands down either side of Even's head so he can lean down to kiss him again.

It's a slow kiss. A deep kiss. A kiss like a thin sheet covering them from head to toe, shielding them from the world.

“Good morning,” Isak says with a grin when they separate again.

Even laughs quietly, both of his hands, one of them filthy with come, running up over Isak's thighs and squeezing at his waist.

Whatever. They're going to have to wash anyway.

“Good morning indeed,” Even replies with a smile of his own. “We should probably wash off.”

Isak hums his agreement, but moves in for another kiss instead of climbing off of Even.

“In a bit,” he mumbles just before their lips connect again.

Even grins into the kiss, hands squeezing at Isak's waist. Isak's pretty sure that means he agrees. Washing can wait just a little longer.

  
  


**The End**


End file.
